Part Of Me
by Pink-blue
Summary: Porque talvez... só talvez, eu saiba que você ainda é uma parte de mim - ela pensava enquanto encarava os olhos ônix dele.Mal ela sabia que ela ainda era uma parte dele também.
1. Prólogo

_Part Of Me_

Mesmo que nós andássemos em direções opostas agora , nós sempre acabávamos atraídos para o mesmo lugar. E isso mais uma vez aconteceu , a diferença é que eu não estou nem com Naruto, Kakashi-sensei ou o Sai. Só eu e ele, depois de todos esses anos.

Eu ainda consigo prever todos os seus passos Sakura, certas coisas não vão mudar nunca – ele dizia enquanto encarava a figura feminina á sua frente. Ela porém encarava algum ponto fixo atrás dele _– me evitando ?_ – ele sorriu com o fato.

É algumas coisas nunca mudam, eu sou uma delas – ela avançou em direção á ele com o punho fechado.

Ele prontamente desviou e imobilizou-a. – Um ataque direto ? isso não funcionaria comigo Sakura. – ela sabia disso , _tão estúpida_ – ela pensou.

Me mate – ela sussurrou. – vá em frente , eu sou só mais um obstáculo que sempre acaba cruzando o seu caminho e atrapalhando você. Faça comigo o que eu queria fazer com você quando o encontrei aqui, me mate – ela dizia enquanto ele apertava os seus braços cada vez mais forte.

Você sempre disse que me conhecia como ninguém, bem acho que isso não é totalmente verdade – ele encarou os orbes verdes que agora estavam com um toque de surpresa – eu nunca faria nada disso ... não com _você_ – ele aos poucos libertou o enlace que a prendia.

_Porque talvez... só talvez , eu acha que você ainda é uma parte de mim._

_Sou nova aqui ~lê nervosa ~ , vou postar essa long fic Sasusaku espero que vocês gostem n.n_

_sem criatividade para escrever aqui , mas é isso pessoal mandem Review's dizendo o que acharam desse prólogo ~mal começo a postar e já ta pedindo Review , coisa feia Lauren u_ú - _

_é isso aí , beeijos e até mais :3_


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 2

_ Você era inocente. Você era gentil. Você chorava ás vezes e eu me preocupava._

Dois meses. Dois meses depois daquele encontro, dois meses desde que ele voltou para casa. É estranho pensar assim porque ele era o motivo do meu treinamento, ele era o motivo de todo o meu esforço, ele era o motivo de tudo e embora eu tenha lutado tanto para trazer ele de volta , isso não parece ser real. Todos aqueles anos , todos os encontros , toda a mágoa , tudo isso parecia afastar cada vez mais ele da gente ao ponto de eu pensar que eu nunca mais teria de certa forma de volta mas, ele volto e agora isso soa tão diferente do que eu imaginava que seria.

Eu não tenho o encontrado muito desde então, ás vezes cruzo com ele em alguns corredores da Hokage quando este vai fazer a sua rotineira verificação comportamental, afinal embora ele tenha livrado a vila de alguns "problemas", ele á colocou em outros "problemas" maiores ainda. Tudo o que nós falamos para o outro desde então é Oi, o qual ele me responde com as suas resmungadas habituais. Isso já chegou a me incomodar há alguns anos atrás , mas esse é o Sasuke de sempre. Seus companheiros de equipe Taka também vieram para Konoha, na verdade só os dois Shinobi Suigestu e Juugo, a ruiva companheira deles acabou decidindo ficar em Suna – sim , depois de conhecer os Shinobis de Suna , Karin parece ter esquecido todo o seu amor ao Sasuke.

* * *

Você devia falar com ela , sabe eu acho que tem muitas coisas que vocês tem que resolver ainda Teme – Naruto dizia enquanto balbuciava um pouco de seu sakê ao lado do melhor amigo.

Hn – era tudo o que o jovem moreno respondia a figura loira ao seu lado, com sua habitual carranca. O que foi ? não é como se ele tivesse se importando com o fato de que sua antiga companheira de cabelos rosas não tenha falado nada além de um oi para ele , desde que ele voltará.

Ela está evitando você e você como é muito orgulhoso , finge que não se importa – ele dizia com um sorriso maroto no rosto – qual é Teme, você sabe que ela ainda gosta de você – ele pausou e mediu quantos objetos no mínimo "perigosos" tinham perto de Sasuke, sabia que o que diria a seguir atingiria o moreno em cheio e provavelmente seria o suficiente para fazê-lo perder o controle ao ponto de querer cortá-lo vivo – e hmm... bem você sabe , eu tenho certeza que o que ela sente por você não é nem um pouco diferente do que você sente por ela – ele avaliou a postura do moreno ao seu lado – _perfeito_ – ele pensou quando percebeu que toda aquela defensiva tradicional de Sasuke , parece ter desaparecido somente com a direção que ele deu a conversa ao citar os sentimentos de Sasuke com Sakura.

Você não vai conseguir fazer eu ir falar com ela , Naruto desista isso é tudo o que você vai conseguir de mim – ele disse com indiferença – se ela quiser , ela que venha até mim e nós dois iremos conversar.

Naruto o encarou enquanto ele jogava o dinheiro em cima da mesa do bar e se dirigia para saída – eu só acho que ela já fez muito por você – ele disse enquanto se levantava – você ao menos devia retribuí-la por isso – ele se despediu do moreno com um leve aceno. Ele odiava o fato de que todo mundo ainda pensava que ele sentia algo á mais pela sua companheira de equipe, não era como se fosse apaixonado por ela certo? Ela não era nada além do que alguém importante para ele , que ele nunca deixaria de proteger – foi por isso que não havia á machucado no encontro que eles tiveram há dois meses atrás, mas isso não significava muito , era amizade. Mas então porque se sentia incomodado com o fato de que ela vinha o ignorando desde que chegara na vila? Porque simplismente não ia falar com ela como sempre fizera? Porque ele sentia seu sangue ferver ao ver os olhares maliciosos que alguns shinobis – inclusive seu colega de cabelos brancos – dirigiam a jovem toda vez que ela passava pela torre da Hokage ou qualquer rua da vila? Ele não estava apaixonado por ela, apenas não estava acostumado com todas essas mudanças – _era_ isso , _tinha_ que ser_ isso_.

Mesmo que negasse com todas as forças para si , ele sabia que ela e alguma forma era parte dele e _sempre_ seria e era por isso que ele decidiu tomar um caminho diferente do tradicional ao distrito Uchiha.

* * *

Você devia arrumar um namorado Sakura , sabe homens em apenas uma noite conseguem fazer mailagres – a loira dizia animadamente ao lado da amiga – eu só queria ver a cara do Sasuke quando visse você com outro. - Havia esquecido toda aquela febre que tinha pelo moreno e embora soasse um pouco decepcionante , tinha que admitir que nunca conseguiria competir com a sua melhor amiga rosada, não quando se tratava do jovem de olhos ônix.

E eu acho que vocês deviam parar de insinuar as coisas como se eu e Sasuke de fato tivéssemos tido alguma coisa algum dia, nós éramos amigos , somos amigos e eu aceitei o fato de que nunca vai passar disso – ela dizia enquanto guardava seu jaleco – vocês deviam aceitá-lo também. E sobre um namorado, estou bem assim .

Sakura você é linda, tem um corpão e aposto que metade dos shinobis tem sonhos animadores com você, eu só acho que você devia dar chance há algum deles – ela dizia enquanto carregava a moça em direção a saída do hospital.

Eu não estou interessada, não agora e quando eu quiser pode ter certeza que eu vou procurar e ... – foi interrompida por Ino , que a encarava com um sorriso maroto – eu acho que você não vai precisar procurar muito longe _testudinha_ – ela ia replicar o apelido quando resolveu olhar em direção a onde sua amiga tanto olhava. Escorado em um pilar próximo da saída do hospital estava Sasuke, com os braços cruzados e com sua postura indiferente – Sasuke-kun ? – ele levantou os olhos assim que ouviu a voz da moça. Descruzou os braços e caminhou em direção as duas moças que o fitavam com curiosidade – hãn , bem você tem alguma consulta? Se machucou ou algo do tipo , porque.. bem , haan agora só ficaram as enfermeiras e – ele a interrompeu.

Eu estou bem , eu vim aqui porque eu quero conversar com você – ele encarou Ino que os encarava com curiosidade – a sós.

Ino sentiu seu rosto esquentar – qual é ? ela podia não gostar mais dele , mas ele ainda sim era um pedaço de mal caminho,_ oh meu Kami_. – hãa,a- a sim , bem testudinha eu vou indo na frente e eu te espero – _eu_ levo ela – o moreno interrompeu novamente.

Oh , s s-im , bem hmm... então adeus – ela disse enquanto deu um leve abraço na amiga que encarava a cena com curiosidade. O que ele poderia querer falar com ela? _Não se iluda Sakura_ , no mínimo ele quer saber o porque de você não ter dado mais as caras por aí ou melhor o porque de você estar vermelha e com as mão tremendo enquanto encarava o jovem – então sobre o que você quer conversar Sasuke-kun?

Você mudou - ele disse enquanto fitava calmamente a garota que possuía os olhos arregalados devido a ultima afirmação do moreno – sim porque, Oh meu kami , isso _não_ era uma pergunta _ele estava afirmando_ que ela havia mudado e isso vindo de Uchiha Sasuke era uma _grande_ coisa.

* * *

_ Naquele tempo, que eu era mais forte que todos, minha única fraqueza era você. Foi você._

_** (Omae Dattanda – Kishidan)**_

* * *

Primeiro capitulo postado ~ Pink-blue nervosa aqui ~

Eu vou postar pelo menos uma vez por semana (se tudo ocorrer certinho) ou a cada 15 dias.

Espero que vocês gostem, mandem criticas , sugestões ou só um alôzinho para mim n.n

Obrigado e até a próxima. :3


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

_E eu acho que vocês deviam parar de insinuar as coisas como se eu e Sasuke de fato tivéssemos tido alguma coisa algum dia, nós éramos amigos , somos amigos e eu aceitei o fato de que nunca vai passar disso,__vocês deviam aceitá-lo também. E sobre um namorado, estou bem assim ._

* * *

_Escorado em um pilar próximo da saída do hospital estava Sasuke, com os braços cruzados e com sua postura indiferente _

– _Sasuke-kun ?_

* * *

_- (...) eu vim aqui porque eu quero conversar com você_

– _então sobre o que você quer conversar Sasuke-kun?_

* * *

_- Você mudou._

* * *

_ Não importa o quão forte seja a tempestade que passou, para onde você foi, meu amor?_

_Mesmo que não possa manter a minha promessa, seu coração ainda canta._

* * *

Só depois de fitar os orbes verdes dela em choque, que ele realmente pensou no que estava fazendo – no que ele iria fazer.

Arrependimento, sim estava arrependido de ter vindo até ali e dizer que queria conversar com ela. Ele não agia assim por impulso – Sakê, só pode ter sido isso. Ela deveria ter ido atrás dele como sempre fizera , não o contrário. Mas já que estavam ali , quem sabe poderiam acertar as coisas – não que ele achasse que teria algo a ser acertado.

Nós dois mudamos Sasuke – ela respondeu enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos nele. Tão anti-Sakura ele pensou. Normalmente , ela olharia para qualquer lado menos para ele , em uma situação como essa. Mas ele também estava sendo anti-Sasuke, afinal ele sempre foi indiferente ao que se passava com a sua colega de cabelos rosados.

O silêncio se instalou sobre os dois, até que ela o quebrou – Você alguma vez desejou estar aqui de volta ? Você o menos cogitou a possibilidade de voltar conosco todas as vezes que nós o encontramos? Você – ela pausou – sentiu minha falta em todos esses anos?

Não. – Sim ele havia sentido falta dela mas, ele sabia que havia atingido Sakura com o que disse, de fato ele nunca pensara em voltar, não enquanto não acertasse o que precisava ser acertado – seu passado sombrio ele voltaria e acabaria machucando todos aqueles que eram importantes para ele – inclusive e especialmente ela. Porque não conseguia simplesmente explicar isso para ela?

Então eu acho que eu estava errada , você continua o mesmo Sasuke – ela o encarou com os olhos num tom de verde que ele não se lembrara de ter visto algum dia nos olhos dela – eu realmente pensei que com tudo o que aconteceu, você tendo descoberto a verdade sobre o seu irmão, você mudaria. Mas isso não aconteceu e nem vai acontecer, você nunca vai admitir sentimento nenhum e é por isso que eu mudei. Tudo o que eu sempre fiz foi tentar de todas as maneiras não te deixar sozinho, fazer com que você não sentisse sozinho. Eu entendia a sua dor. Mas tudo o que eu sempre recebi foi isso – ela apontou para ele – indiferença, frieza.

Sakura , eu ... – ela o interrompeu – não precisa dizer nada Sasuke, o que você precisava me dizer já foi dito.

E sem nem olhar para atrás ela o deixou. Ele se virou para ir atrás da moça, mas foi impedido por – ele olhou : Sai?

Eu ouvi tudo, acho que você não deveria ir atrás dela – ele disse – ela quer ficar sozinha.

E o que você sabe dela? – ele perguntou rudemente ao Jovem ANBU que o encarava com tranqüilidade.

Muito mais do que você, afinal não foi eu que a abandonei certo? – ele disse com a mesma indiferença. Ele ia avançar para cima do ANBU quando sentiu dois braços o segurarem.

Sem mais um passo – Kakashi disse – você ainda está sob verificação comportamental.

Eu sei disso – ele disse enquanto se soltou de Kakashi. Não precisava ficarem o lembrando que ele não deveria arranja problemas. Mas aquele cretino ANBU o havia tirado do sério quando falou de Sakura – como se ele soubesse algo sobre ele e Sakura.

Então não se meta em problemas – ele levantou o olhar para Sai – e você não quero saber de provocações , nós somos um mesmo time e tenho certeza que Sakura e Naruto não ficaria felizes ao saber do ocorrido aqui. Entendido? – os dois jovens se encararam – Entendido – ambos responderam e saíram deixando um Kakashi pensativo para atrás.

Então os dois estão de fato interessados na sua aluna de cabelos rosas. Sempre soubera que Sakura nutria sentimentos por Sasuke e bem no fundo sabia que o moreno , algum dia , sentiria o mesmo por ela. Mas ele deve confessar que ficou surpreso com a acusação de Sai, ele normalmente não diria algo daquilo há ninguém – bem, isso é um dos motivos que o levam a acreditar que ele sim, está interessado em Sakura.

Minha menina está com sérios problemas, lidar com dois jovens-cubo-de-gelo-desprovidos-de-alterações-faciais ao mesmo tempo , não será uma tarefa fácil mas , será realmente divertido.

* * *

Ele te perguntou isso? Desse jeito? Com essas palavras? Com esse tom? – agora encarando uma Tenten eufórica, uma Ino não muito diferente dela , Hinata com os grandes olhos perolados refletindo curiosidade e uma Temari com um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto , ela sabia que deveria ter deixado de fora a pauta " Uchiha Sasuke veio falar comigo ontem á noite " do seu almoço com as meninas. Como se Ino fosse deixar isso passar.

Sim , com o jeito, palavras e tons que Sasuke normalmente usaria – a garota de cabelos rosas respondia sem muita emoção.

E hm.. o que vo-você re-spondeu Sakura-chan? – perguntava uma Hinata com a face um pouco corada.

Sakura se remexeu um pouco na cadeira antes de falar – hu , eu disse que eu mudei e que ele continua o mesmo Uchiha incapaz de demonstrar afeto algum pelas pessoas, isso.

Isso aí tem que dar um gelo nele , não importa o quão gostoso e sexy ele seja – Ino dizia orgulhosa – mas e o que ele te respondeu?

Eu sai antes que ele pudesse me dizer algo – ela suspirou cansada – mas não importa, passado é passado e se fico lá atrás é porque não era importante.

Tem certeza? Digo. E se ele , uh , sente a sua falta? – dessa vez foi Temari que perguntou.

Ele não sente , ele mesmo me disse. Eu também perguntei isso a ele – Temari notou o olhar entristecido da amiga – mas como eu disse , não importa. Bem eu tenho que ir se não quero levar uma bronca da Tsunade-sama – Sakura se despediu das amigas e foi a caminho do hospital.

* * *

Então você foi falar com a Sakura-chan , uh eu sabia que você não ia aguentar por muito tempo – Naruto dizia animado enquanto caminhava ao lado do melhor amigo e mais dois Shinobis - e o que ela disse? Heeein ?

Ela não me disse nada – ele respondeu carrancudo.

Tem certeza? Porque pela a sua cara eu acho que a conversa não deve ter sido das melhores, levo um fora da rosada , Uchiha ? – Neji dizia sorrindo marotamente para Sasuke.

Não é do seu interesse – respondeu Sasuke com a carranca maior ainda.

É acho que ele levou um fora – Shikamaru disse vagamente – uh , Sasuke isso é problemático , muito problemático – Sasuke olhou para o mesmo ponto que seu amigo encarava e se arrependeu no momento que o fez.

* * *

Do outro lado da rua estava uma garota de cabelos rosas , muito sorridente por sinal, carregando uma pilha de livros e sendo amparada por Sai.

* * *

Oh , estamos com problemas – foi o pensamento dos três jovens que assistiam Sasuke se aproximar dos dois jovens, que pareciam estar alheios a tudo o que estava acontecendo.

* * *

_ Mesmo sozinho e sem querer voltar, a__lguém estará a te esperar. _

**(Newsong - Tacica)**

* * *

Mais um capitulo de** Part Of Me** aí ;D

Boa semana para vocês ,

Beijos pink-blue .


End file.
